Problemas escolares
by Only-Seddie
Summary: Sam pierde su tarea y sospecha que Freddie se la robo


**HOLA! Ya se, doy asco no? no aparezco aca desde hace como un año... peeeeero volviiiiii... y ya voy a actualizar la otra historia (si es que alguien sigue leyendo...) bueno espero que les guste este cortisimo oneshot ^.^ **

**Icarly no me pertenece...**

* * *

_**Problemas escolares**_

**_Basado en hechos casi reales e.e :P_**

Yo nunca fui responsable, pero cuando estas a una mes de graduarte y todo tu esfuerzo depende de ti, empiezas a ser un poco mas responsable… solo un poco… lo mínimo y necesario.

En fin, para la clase de literatura, debíamos llevar un recorte periodístico y leerlo, es una tarea que no requiere de mucho esfuerzo, y mas cuando nuestra profesora era tan tonta y distraída, así que, con solo llevar el recorte y mostrarlo, estaba casi asegurado que aprobaba la materia.

Por lo tanto, lleve un recorte.

Lo tenía entre mis cosas, estaba segura de que lo había puesto en mi mochila, segura. Pero ahora no estaba más.

Comencé a desesperarme.

Lo busque en todos lados en la mochila, en el piso por todo el salón, (la profesora no me había notado gritando por todo el lugar, de tan tonta que es)

Mi compañero de banco, Frank el que me había asignado la profesora, noto mi alteración, y me pregunto que sucedía. Le grite que había perdido mi recorte y el dijo en voz alta:

-Yo vi a Freddie Benson robando noticias…

Freddie… Freddie estaba unos bancos mas adelante que el mío y en la otra fila, y no se porque, pero le había creído a Frank. ¡Freddie había robado mi noticia! Maldito. ¡Hermoso maldito! Si… Era tan perfecto, que haría cualquier cosa para acercarme a el. Pero era un maldito. Hermoso maldito hermoso maldito.

Fredward Benson se dio vuelta para mirarme a Frank y a mí y empezar a negar inmediatamente todo.

-¡Yo no fui! ¿De donde inventaron eso?- dijo Freddie

-Nadie invento nada Benson, se que tienes mi recorte, si no fuera así no entrarías tan callado y tranquilo, ¡devuélvela ahora!- grite con todas mis fuerzas

Se escucho un leve "Shhhh" de la profesora, que estaba muy interesada leyendo algo, ignorándola me acerque a Freddie y seguimos discutiendo por un largo rato, era una pelea intensa, ambos estábamos muy convencidos y ninguno planeaba ceder, nuestro ego era tan alto en ese momento, ambos creíamos tener razón.

-¡Por que desde que te conozco lo único que haces es molestarme!- le dije a Freddie – ¿Qué quitaría que me sigas molestando? Y… vamos Freddie ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Que repruebe esta estupida materia?

-¿Molestarte? ¿Yo? Tú eres la que siempre me molesta a mí, nunca me dejas en paz, y si tan solo pensaras un poco, verías que no tengo ninguna razón para querer que repruebes esta "estupida materia". ¡Por que no hay nada en el mundo que me importe menos que TU y tus responsabilidades! Así que ahora me dejas en paz, porque yo no tengo la culpa de que le creas a tu compañero, y no a mí- dijo Freddie con un tono apenado al final…

Y eso se sintió… mal, muy mal fue como si me hubieran tirado un balde con agua helada, un gran dolor en mi pecho, una desagradable sensación, yo no le importaba, en absoluto.

-¡Ya se que no te intereso! Pero eso a mi no me importaba en lo mas mínimo. Lo que se es que tu tienes razones para molestarme por todo lo que te he hecho y eso me parece muy inmaduro de tu parte nerd- Nunca dije algo tan incoherente.

Mientras peleábamos no dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos, era una pelea interesante pero a la vez desesperante, ¿¡por que no me devolvía mi noticia!?

-¡Te odio Benson! ¡Dame mi recorte!- grite.

Me acerque a el y le hice un gran rasguño en el brazo, me sorprendí de que tan marcadas quedaron mis uñas en su piel.

-¡Ahh Sam! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Yo no lo tengo!- me grito

Se escucho otro "Shhhh" de parte de la profesora, nadie le hacia caso.

Puede que sea cierto quizá el no lo tiene, pero estaba tan convencida desde antes, y había llevado la pelea a un nivel tan alto, que no me iba a detener ahora, era entretenido.

-Es todo, voy a hablar con el director- le dije a Freddie.

Estaba por salir del salón

-Si vas a hablar con el, yo también voy.- lo ignore y seguí caminando enfurecida, el detrás mío.

-Ustedes no van a ningún lado- dijo la profesora tranquilamente, a quien ignoramos y salimos igualmente, ya que alguien la había distraído haciéndole una pregunta.

Yo iba delante de Freddie y el me seguía.

-¡Sam Puckett yo no te robe nada!- me grito Freddie en medio del pasillo –Créeme.

Decidí darme vuelta y acercarme.

-¿Entonces donde esta mi recorte - dije yo

-No lo se, si quieres te doy el mío, no me interesa, pero quiero que me creas, necesito que me creas- me dijo apenado y bajando su mirada.

Después de embobarme un rato con sus pestañas reaccione.

-¡Eres un idiota Freddie! En el salón me acabas de decir que yo no te interesaba en lo mas mínimo ¿y ahora quieres que te crea?- le dije y seguí caminando.

-Sam, espera- me agarro un brazo –Eso no era cierto solo estaba enojado en ese moment…

Estrelle mis labios sobre los suyos… muy repentino demasiado repentino pero no aguantaba mas. Esto quería hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo y de todas las veces que lo desee nunca imagine que cuando llegara seria tan difícil dejarlo ir. La situación estaba extraña. Estaba como para dejar todo y salir corriendo apenada, pero no podía hacer eso. Era adictivo, como un imán, no iba a dejarlo y mas cuando el se entusiasmo y desparramo su mano sobre mi cabello e intensifico el beso de la forma mas tierna posible. También, de las veces que desee esto, tampoco imagine que Freddie respondería de esta forma, tratando de acercarme lo mas posible a su cuerpo y haciendo cada beso mas delicioso, y tierno, el era perfecto. No quería que esto termine por dos razones: 1) Esto era el cielo 2) ¡Que vergüenza! ¿Qué le iba a decir?

Todos estos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando el se separo de mi y me sonrió para luego decirme: "Vengo soñando esto desde hace años" Luego de eso ya nada racional podía pensar y lo que pude hacer fue tomar su cuello fuertemente y dejarme llevar con sus manos en mi cintura que se sentían tan seguras que pensé que nunca podría pasarme nada malo si el estaba a mi lado. No quería irme de su lado. Era perfecto…

Después de un largo rato nos separamos y me miro confundido

-¿Ahora me crees?- dijo sonriendo

-Siempre te creí- le respondí sonriendo para luego besarlo

Cuando volvimos al salón y me senté en mi banco, vi como Frank estaba un poco serio mire su cuaderno y no creí lo que vi. ¡El tenia mi recorte! Enfurecida le dije:

-¿¡Que haces con mi noticia idiota!?-

-Sam sam… cálmate, déjame explicarte por favor.- Me dijo Frank –Yo te dije que fue Freddie para que pienses mal de el-

-¿Y por que querías que piense mal de Freddie?- dije confundida

-¡Por que me gustas!

-Ahh...-dije sin entender ¿Y? ¿Cuál es la explicación?-

-¡Sam! Se nota en el aire que estas enamorada de Freddie, de alguna forma tenia que hacerte pensar mal de el- me explico

-¿¡Que!? ¿Se me nota? – que vergonzoso pensé

-Si Sam, pero veo que no ha funcionado…-

-¿Por que dices eso?-

-Se nota en el aire…

Lo mire apenada y había tocado la campana, me acerque a Freddie y le conté todo, me costo mucho pero le pedí perdón por tratarlo mal… Luego fuimos a la enfermería para que le curen ese rasguño tan feo que le había hecho, pero el me dijo que con unos besos de mi parte se solucionaría…

**DEJEN SU REVIEW SEDDIERS! **

**LOVE C:**


End file.
